Mi Propuesta, Tú Desafío
by Desire.Syn
Summary: Después de todo lo que Roy hiso sufrir a Ed, lo pagará caro.. pero de la mejor manera para ambos. Quizás aceptar algunos desafíos sea bueno después de todo. FINALIZADO Yaoi. EdxRoy
1. Chapter 1

Hagane No Renkinjutsushi

Fullmetal Alchemist

Misao: Bueno, mi primer fic de FMA o.o Espero les guste, xD Pero tengo que advertirles algo .. .. Este es un Yaoi (Hombre x Hombre)... Así que si eres homo fóbico… Vete de aquí xD

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, solo esta historia. De no ser así estaría disfrutando los múltiples lujos y riquezas en algún lugar extravagante de Japón, pero lamentablemente no es así xD Así que me conformaré con este Fic.

RoyxEd .. Si lo sé, yo también amo a Ed ! xDDD

FullMetal: Apodo de Ed

Taisa: Coronel  
Nii-San: Hermano mayor

Si olvidé alguna palabra háganmelo saber xD

"_Pensamiento"_

-Diálogo-

Mi Propuesta, Tú Desafío

Capítulo 1 .

Llevar una vida de este tipo es muy estresante, y más cuando solo tienes 15 años. No es bueno a esa edad tener más problemas de los que uno generalmente puede llevar y resolver. Además de no ser problemas de tipo "Pleito en la escuela" o "Mala nota en un examen". Para gente como él, esos problemas no representan nada, menos si eres uno de ellos.. Exacto. Un alquimista.

En uno de los asientos finales de un vagón de tren se encuentra el Fullmetal de ojos dorados. Edward Elric. Maldiciendo para sus adentros que no a tenido ni un día decente para descansar, haciendo una típica cara chistosa, con un aura azul y deprimente a su alrededor. Alphonse Elric, solo reía despacio para no ser notado por su hermano.

- Maldito Taisa!.. No tiene nada de consideración con nosotros Al - Dijo suspirando y recordando aquellas palabras que detestaba tanto de Roy -

_"Elric... Tienes una nueva misión_"

La forma cruda en que lo decía... pero al mismo tiempo la cara de favor que ponía y esos ojos intensos mirándolo, sin despegarse de él, le daban un gran atractivo al Coronel Roy Mustang. Además le encantaba estar solo con el en su oficina, nunca sabía que iba a hacer o decir, o incluso con que clase de insulto iba a tratarlo, En cierto modo eso le gustaba, siempre imponente... siempre tan "sexy?".. Siempre tan Roy...

- No, No, no, no... Y No ! - Se replicaba a sí mismo, mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos alegando las estupideces que pensaba, (n/a: Estupideces?... Ed: Cállate ù u) mientras le subía el calor a las mejillas -

- Ahh? Que Nii-San ? O o -

- Nada... El encierro en este vagón me sube el calor a la cabeza..T Tu -- Dijo dejándose el cabello en paz, mientras retomaba compostura _-- " No puedo tener esos pensamientos tan absurdos con respecto a mi Taisa... No... Eso no sonó bien..!.. No es MI Taisa.. es El Taisa...Ahh me odio"_ T T Ahhh -

- Tranquilo Nii-San U

Sin entender mucho la extraña y cambiante actitud que tomaba Ed, Alphonse intentaba consolarlo para que dejara de llorar cómicamente. Y al recordarle que pronto traerían el desayuno correspondiente al tren, Ed se emocionó mucho mas.. ( n/a: Sehh en éste tren se sirven desayunos x3)

Se acercó una mujer con un carrito con diversos platos, los cuales traían lo mismo de contenido. La mujer vio a Ed y luego a Al… Luego a Ed… Y luego a Al... viendo el considerable cambio de físico.

- Que... pequeño - Dijo la mujer mirando al Fullmetal, muy bajito.. aún así audible para Ed.

- A QUIÉN LE DICE ENANO DIMINUTO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA SER APLASTADO POR EL PIE DE UN NIÑO! - Le gritó Ed a la mujer, el cual estaba agitando sus brazos y pies fuera del asiento con una venita hinchada en su cabeza, haciendo berrinches como un niño pequeño. (n/a: Que novedad! xD)

- Yo.. no dije eso . .Uu..- Ed la miró de mala gana. - Disculpen, aquí está su desayuno -

Les dejó dos bandejas encima, dudando un poco al mirar a Al, ver una armadura desayunando no es normal... Aunque ni siquiera puede comer.

Ed observó el desayuno con cuidado, examinándolo, demoró tanto que la mujer se fue, cuando de repente... -

- PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO! - Dijo finalmente tomando una pequeña caja de cartón con un líquido adentro -

- Es una sustancia acuosa que contiene todas las vitaminas que necesites para que tu cuerpo funcione correctamente durante el día nOn ! - Respondió Al muy animado -

- Sé lo que es Al ¬¬ Es Leche! LECHE! - Ed a su hermano con voz lúgubre, . además del aura depresiva que volvió a él.

- Y yo qué dije? xD

- - - - -

Roy Mustang esperaba impaciente la llegada de los hermanos Elric, sentía mucha curiosidad por ver el reporte, pero su rostro seguía manteniendo compostura. Qué ocurriría si la Teniente Hawkeye lo encontrará en una postura desesperada.. de seguro lo amenazaría con si mágnum de 9 mm en la frente como siempre lo hace.. pero para evitar eso.. mejor mantener compostura -

- Que mal me trata... - Suspiró - A mí !.. A mí, el único Roy Mustang, El más imponente..- Empezó a tomar fuerza en las palabras y apretar el puño sobre el escritorio- El más.. - Cuando lo interrumpió la Teniente Riza entrando con unos papeles en la mano - ...Responsable coronel que nunca se queja de nadie... -Dijo cambiando las posturas de sus manos a una respetable pocisión -

- Hablar solo tarde o temprano te arruinará ..U - Le dijo dejando el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio, los cuales casi aplastan la mano de Roy de no haber sido que tiene buenos reflejos -

- Si es que no me arruinas primero - Dijo en voz baja hojeando algunos papeles -

- Algo que decir? -

- Absolutamente nada… Retírate por favor -

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre los papeles y el escritorio, y se puso a pensar. Qué estarán haciendo los Elric ahora..? Qué estará haciendo Ed? Estará Preocupado porqué va tarde a entregar el informe?.. Cuál es la causa de su demora que le hace esperar más para poder ver esos ojos dorados? . Al pensar esto empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el escritorio trágicamente, haciendo que varios papeles volaran lejos. Se abrió la puerta sin que Roy lo notara, y seguía golpeándose masoquistamente (n/a: wajajaj xD - Roy: ..Demente), y uno de los papeles voló hasta la puerta, uno de los recién llegados recogió el papel-

- Taisa...? - Edward con el papel en las manos, miró desconcertado como el Coronel: o estaba sufriendo convulsiones, o era un suicidio mal planeado.

- Eh? - Sus sentidos reaccionaron al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que le encantaba.. pero que tenía que ocultar. Se sentó correctamente, y empezó a peinarse para mantener "Presentación personal"

En ese momento en que el coronel arreglaba su cabello alborotado, fue como "en cámara lenta, fondo rosa, brillitos y música de fondo de novela barata" para Ed, y se puso a pensar… Cómo alguien tan desagradable puede ser tan sexy? Se quedó pensando..

- _"Será un complot contra mí? ..Mh.. "_ - Ed estrujaba el papel que tenía en las manos y se empezó a poner rojo - _" Creo que e visto muchas novelas... Atrofian mi cerebro _"-

El Coronel los miró con unos ojos secos como siempre, indicándoles que se acercaran.

- Elric, el reporte -

- Seguro, seguro.. - Ed miró a Al- Qué pasa? Entrega el reporte. - Roy empezó a impacientarse y a jugar con sus dedos sobre el escritorio-

- Nani? . Nii-San, tú lo tienes - Ed palideció, miró a Roy, el cual ya había perdido la paciencia completamente. Se paró del asiento, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, con una venita hinchada -

- Alphonse, tengo que hablar con tu hermano, por favor déjanos solos- Su voz se tornaba cruel y despiadada, por lo que Ed sintió un molesto escalofrío y empezó a rezarle a todos los santos que conocía que si salía vivo de esta no se quejaría mas sobre su estatura -

Alphonse dudando un poco, asintió a la orden y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta trás suyo.

- Bien, estamos solos Elric... - Las palabras entonadas por voz se tornaron suaves y al mismo tiempo comprometedoras. Sus ojos se posaron en los del Fullmetal, los cuales tomaron algo de brillo, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosismo, al no entender mucho lo que ocurría ni el porque de la actitud de su Taisa.

Roy Caminó hasta Ed, quedando a aproximadamente a un metro de él. Lo miró con una sonrisa, de esas que guarda para las mujeres, lo que hizo que se le colorearan las mejillas al rubio.

- Noté que estamos solos, no soy tan tonto Taisa... - Le respondió, intentando salir de esa escena tan rara y complicada -

- Nunca dije que lo fueras, pequeño -

- A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAN UNA LUPA PARA VERLO! - Exaltándose mucho y gritando -

- Al único enano que veo presente ... - Roy se rió manipuladoramente, le encantaba ver la reacción de Ed al decir esas cosas, era tan.. Lindo? _- " Genial.. ahora soy un demente gay "_ (n/a: Lo de gay no tiene nada de malo.. De ser demente.. es problema tuyo xD - Roy: Quién te pidió opinión? )

Edward estaba a punto de golpearlo de no ser porque Roy empezó a tranquilizarlo.

- Mira Elric, por la falta del informe debería darte un castigo, pero no lo haré - La amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo malévola de su rostro no desaparecía - Al contrario, te tengo un desafío -

- Un desafío...? -

- Exacto .. -

Roy sacó una hoja del escritorio y escribió algo, luego lo dobló en varias partes y se lo entregó al mayor de los Elric-

- Qué es esto?

- Ahí está escrito el desafío - El peliazul se agachó un poco, quedando a muy poca distancia del rostro de Ed, sintiendo la respiración de él y como sus mejillas habían tomado un considerable color rojo pálido - Si lo consigues, tendrás un premio - Al decir esto sus labios casi rozaban con los del Rubio, el cual ya estaba demasiado paralizado como para concentrarse o al menos reaccionar.

El coronel se alejo y volvió a tomar asiento, ordenando los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio -

- Puedes retirarte Elric. -

Ed asintió con la cabeza y empezó a retirarse, girando la perilla de la puerta y abriéndola lentamente -

- Edward - Pronunció Roy. Ed se volteó y lo miró aun con ese brillo de confusión en los ojos. Edward? Desde cuando lo llamaba así ? Sonaba tan especial.. tan tierno... tan único... tan.. - Recoge los papeles que hay tirados por favor -

Tras escuchar esó Edward se fue y cerró con un gran portazo la puerta (n/a: Que insensible Roy ;O; - Ed: T T). Camino rápidamente por el pasillo, cabizbajo con el papel en la mano.

- Idiota... - Repitiendo eso muchas veces. Se detuvo en una esquina y leyó cuidadosamente el papel ahora abierto. No captó mucho la idea... volvió a leer.. y releyó de nuevo... - Qué! - Gritó a todo pulmón que incluso otros se le quedaron viendo. Ed no les prestó atención. Apretó el papel con fuerzas mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado. Guardó el dichoso papel en el bolsillo, y se dejo caer al suelo, posando la mano derecha sobre su frente, y algunos dedos desordenaron alguno de sus mechones dorados. - _" Cómo puede ser posible .. que mala broma.. "_ -

------

- Qué? .. - Roy siguió como si nada, arrepintiéndose completamente de lo que había escrito en el maldito papel. - Soy un tonto.. un tonto... un grandísimo tonto - Siguió odiándose a si mismo mientras empezó nuevamente a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio. Maldiciéndose enormemente, pensando en como podría ver al Fullmetal a la cara de nuevo. Tendría que pedirle perdón y decirle que no se lo tomara en serio. pero, Realmente quería eso? - Tonto, tonto, tonto... -Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y siguió golpeándose contra el escritorio -

La puerta se abrió. La teniente Riza lo miró en ese estado tan extraño y deprimente, así que sin decir nada cerro la puerta -

- _"Lo sabía, tarde o temprano hablar consigo mismo le iba a atrofiar el cerebro U "_ - Caminó resignada por el corredor, lamentándose del estado en que se encontraba Mustang.

-------

Continuará

--------

Misao: Lo terminé! .. El capitulo ..U No se quejen de que esté malo, hace mucho que no escribo y menos un Yaoi !

Roy: Estás loca… Demente!

Misao: Sehh... quizás o-o . No te quejes 

Ed : Porque critican mi altura...? -Haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un dedo y con un aura depresiva-

Misao: Bah ..U ! dejen Reviews ! –se va a consolar a Ed-


	2. Chapter 2

Hagane No Renkinjutsushi

Fullmetal Alchemist

Misao: Haber... este es el segundo capitulo owo. Gracias por los Review TOT de verdad los aprecio mucho! xDD... me inspiran! O.o a seguir escribiendo xD... ehm.. Sigamos. EdxRoy o.o! . Homo Fóbicos fuera xDDD!

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, solo esta historia. De no ser así estaría disfrutando los múltiples lujos y riquezas en algún lugar extravagante de Japón, pero lamentablemente no es así xD Así que me conformaré con este Fic.

Ed: Todo yo... No pueden hacer una pareja.. Más.. Normal? ò oU

Roy: Porqué dices eso?.. Acaso no te agrado Fullmetal?

Ed: No es eso! O.Ou

Roy: Silencio, vete a trabajar TxT -Ed se va-

Hagane No: Apodo de Ed

Hoono No: Apodo de Roy

Taisa: Coronel

Nii-San: Hermano mayor

Baka: Tonto

Chibi: Pequeño

Arigatou: Gracias

Si olvidé alguna palabra háganmelo saber xD

"Pensamiento"

-Diálogo-

Mi Propuesta, Tú Desafío

Capítulo 2 .

Bien, esto era bastante raro. Ed se dirigió al comedor del lugar, con el papel en la mano, arrugándolo con mucha fuerza, con la cabeza baja de tal forma que sus hebras doradas le cubrieran los ojos y parte del rostro, para evitar que se notaran sus sonrojadas mejillas. Salió del establecimiento y caminó por las calles pensativo.

--- Flash Back ----

- Idiota... - Dijo Ed, Repitiendo eso muchas veces. Se detuvo en una esquina y leyó cuidadosamente el papel ahora abierto.

" Hagane no, Sé que detrás de tus labios hay mas que solo palabras ofensivas hacia mí, y puedo demostrarlo. Te atreves a hacer la prueba? No hablo exactamente de palabras, házmelo saber. "

No captó mucho la idea... volvió a leer.. y releyó de nuevo... - Qué! - Gritó a todo pulmón que incluso otros se le quedaron viendo. Ed no les prestó atención. Apretó el papel con fuerzas mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado. Guardó el dichoso papel en el bolsillo, y se dejo caer al suelo, posando la mano derecha sobre su frente, y algunos dedos desordenaron alguno de sus mechones dorados. - " Cómo puede ser posible .. que mala broma.. "

--- FIN Flash Back ----

Nunca había sentido que la Ciudad de Central fuera tan grande, caminaba y no sabía a donde iba. ¿Qué quería decir con estas palabras? Más aún, tenía que pensar en la respuesta del supuesto "desafío". Qué demonios quería Roy esta vez? Porqué le gustaba burlarse de el constantemente? Eran muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, era mejor averiguarlas una por una. Pero cómo?. Al día siguiente tendría que volver a encontrarle para entregar el reporte faltante. Pero que era más importante? El estúpido reporte o en pensar en su trágica y dramática situación.

- Baka Taisa.. Qué mierda le he hecho yo para que me tenga como un muñeco de cuerdas? .. -se preguntó a si mismo mientras tomaba asiento en una banca de un parque pequeño-

Tomó el ya muy maltratado papel, y se puso de pie, no quería quedarse quieto, cuando sintió que un balón rodaba muy lentamente hacia el y se detuvo frente suyo. Ed lo miró detalladamente, y luego al dueño del balón, un pequeño niño-

- Ey! Enano! Lánzanos el balón por favor !.. - Dijo el niño con un tono de burla. Mala opción, eso altera los nervios de Ed. (n/a: Presión psicológica xDDD / Ed: ¬¬ Ja ja ja)

- ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE PODRÍA VIVIR DENTRO DE ESE BALÓN Y QUE LA GENTE PODRÍA PATEARLO CON FACILIDAD ? - Dijo gritando hacia todos lados y pateo el balón con tanta fuerza que llego al otro extremo de la calle.

- Yo ... no.. dije eso! - el niño ya bastante traumado fue a buscar el balón (n/a: xD Wajaja). Ed de mala gana se fue de ese lugar con una venita hinchada en la cabeza. Caminó, ya estaba helando, miro hacia todos lados, estaba como un menso desorbitado, hasta que entró a un Caffé. Se sentó y pidió algo tibio para tomar.

Se sentó en una mesa .. (n/a: ¬¬ Bah.. se entiende al decir "se sentó en una mesa" que se sentó en la silla, pero la mesa estaba ubicada...) cerca de la ventana, mirando como de apoco empezó a llover. La lluvia era suave, pero aun así la detestaba. Mientras la camarera le llevó el pedido, vio hacia la puerta de entrada como dos hombres altos de uniforme azul entraron.

- Ahh Mustang! No seas así, relájate un poco! Además es bueno que no vayamos tan seguido a ese bar lleno de borraaachos! - Hughes miró a Roy, y Roy tenía cara de "Ay si tú, el que menos bebe ¬¬ " -

- Hughes, cállate! ò o Estás haciendo el ridículo, eres ridículo! En primer lugar ya estas ebrio! -Ed aunque miraba por fuera de la ventana, escuchaba atentamente la extraña conversación, haciendo un esfuerzo de que no lo notaran, aunque era algo complicado confundir su cabello con el de alguien más. Roy jaló a Hughes del uniforme, buscando alguna mesa -

- Seeh pero borracho y todo me quieres .. neee - Al oír esto, Ed azotó su cabeza contra la ventana, Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños al escuchar esto, su corazón latió rápidamente y sintió un enorme vacío -

- Seh eres mi mejor amigo y todo, pero no exageres- Roy miró a todas partes como buscando alguien con la mirada.

En ese preciso momento, Miró a Ed, lo había encontrado. Qué hacía ahí tan solo? Cuantas ganas de acompañarlo! . Siguió mirándolo, Ed iba a levantarse, cuando vio la mirada del Coronel, se miraron un rato, Ed inmediatamente enrojeció, Roy se mantenía neutro, pero sus ojos.. tomaron un extraño brillo de repente, como de vergüenza, mientras ignoraba las estupideces que decía Hughes en su estado -

- Entonces, llegué a la conclusión de que la gallina llegó primero que el huevo ! - Concluyó Hughes triunfal- Qué opinas, Roy?

- Eh...? Rojo? ...- Dijo sin despegar la vista de su Chibi, quien ya muy avergonzado estaba mirando hacia abajo -

- Roy! Eres un genio! tienes razón !.. no.. espera, eso no tiene sentido ¬¬, Roy, Me escuchas? - Maes divisó finalmente al FullMetal - Edward Kun ! Por aquí! Aquí estamos! - Dijo finalmente muy animado, por lo que los otros alquimistas ocultaron su rostro, esta vez de vergüenza ajena.. (Hughes: Parezco estúpido TT / Misao: no es cierto! - Sorry, es que no sabia a quien ponerle ese papel xD.) -

- Ahh... Hughes.. Hola... -Sonrió levemente el rubio. Esta vez Maes jaló al Taisa hasta donde se encontraba Ed. Lo sentó al lado de Ed, y él se sentó frente a estos -

- Edward-San, porque tan soliiiito y triste? - Dijo con una graan inocencia -

- No es nada.. nada... - Le respondió negando suavemente con la cabeza, Roy lo miraba de reojo, sin saber mucho que decir.

- Ahh entonces yo sé que te alegrará!.. -acto seguido sacó de su bolsillo la foto de una niña con un vestido rojo, botones blancos, zapatos negros, y el cabello castaño suelto con una cinta roja en la cabeza- Mira ! Mira! Es mi pequeña Elysia.. y ya tiene 5 años!

- aa...a...ahhh... .-.U - Ed no sabía que decir, siempre sucedía lo mismo -

- Ves que ya no estás triste! nOn! Mi pequeña Elysia-Chan te a curado ;O; Soy tan feliz .. ! -

Hughes llamaba mucho la atención, no lo hacía con malas intenciones, al contrario alegraba el lúgubre ambiente en que se encontraban los otros dos Alquimistas. Roy miró la taza del Fullmetal, estaba llena de Té, sin embargo se notaba muy fría. El Taisa tomó la taza entre sus manos, y moderando su fuerza alquímica, la calentó, haciendo que el líquido pasara por lo mismo.

Ed solo miraba atentamente todo lo que hacía Roy, sus gestos, sus movimientos, el modo en que tomaba la taza.. cada estúpido e innecesario detalle -

- G...gracias Taisa - Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida, pero el Coronel no se limitó a mirarlo, ya que solo miraba el llamativo piso del establecimiento.. todo esto ocurría mientras Maes seguía contando historias -

- Y así fue como mi pequeña Elysia Chan perdió su primer diente n n ! Qué opinas Ed..? - Dijo mirándolo Atentamente - o.o

- Ahm... Rojo? ..U

- Bah! ù u.. Porqué todos dicen Rojo? ¬¬ Cómo sea... - Hughes se levantó y se despidió- Disculpen! Este ocupado Hombre debe irse! No me extrañen demasiado ; ; - Se despidió aún en un estado de ebriedad-

- Hagane no.. yo... -Antes de continuar, Roy se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla Frente a Ed para mayor comodidad - Disculpa.. ahora si ò oU.. Ehm.. Este.. -pero fue interrumpido-

- Taisa... Esto.. me tiene confundido.. mh.. no se realmente lo que quiere de mí, me hace pensar cosas que realmente dudo que son... - Dijo subiendo la mirada, Roy estaba fijó en el, con esos ojos penetrantes -

- Y te gustaría que esas cosas fueran reales?

Esta pregunta shockeó a Ed. Que debía responder.. quería ser sincero y decirle: " Me gustaría que fueran reales y que pasaran más allá de las cosas que imagino " Pero no podía porque lo había visto en varias novelas y libros raros... (n/a: sehh ¬¬ habían novelas y libros raros en mi historia xD) Ah, y porque no sería adecuado.

- Que quieres, Taisa? ... - Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

- Te lo diré en otras palabras FullMetal. Tienes el papel? - Ed asintió lentamente con la cabeza y lo miró sin entender - Bien.. entrégamelo..

- Pero par... - Fue Interrumpido

- Por favor..

Ed se quedó sin palabras, el rojo de sus mejillas se ponía mas pálido, pero no desaparecía, le daban un lindo toque a su piel, destacaba con sus dorados ojos, y con esos rebeldes mechones de cabello que se dejaban caer sobre está. Todos estos eran los pensamientos del Taisa... de Su Taisa.

Lentamente sacó el papel de su bolsillo, se lo entregó aún en el pésimo estado en que se encontraba. El roce de sus dedos enguantados al traspasar el papel, fue sonrojo para ambos, tan leve toque produciendo tal sensación. Roy aclaró su voz, abrió el papel. De hecho no le causaba impresión encontrarlo en ese estado. Lo leyó en un volumen audible para Ed.

- Hagane no, Sé que detrás de tus labios hay más que solo palabras ofensivas hacia mí, y puedo demostrarlo. Te atreves a hacer la prueba? No hablo exactamente de palabras, házmelo saber. - Ed lo miró, casi no hablaba, solo reaccionaba y hacia gestos como contestación a Roy -

- Te preguntó de nuevo, Hagane No, Te atreves a hacer la prueba? En algún momento de la vida que no se alcanzó a percibir (xD), Su distancia era casi nula, podían sentir la respiración del otro, la situación era tan comprometedora, Fullmetal ya estaba totalmente controlado por Roy, no obedecía a sus sentidos, solo a los que Roy quería que funcionara, no quería hablar, no quería responder, solo quería que sucediera.

Y sucedió.

Tras asentir levemente con la cabeza, Roy fundió los labios de ambos en un tímido beso, era un beso tierno, sin nada apresurado, Edward no estaba muy en sí, pero tras empezar a sentir el gusto, reaccionó también su cuerpo.. Y sus labios, los cuales empezaron a responder el beso tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos, Roy inició el beso con los ojos cerrados.. (n/a: Ahh el experto xD / Roy: Lo soy. Quieres que te lo demuestre..? -Misao Despierta de su sueño- T.T Ohhhh). Como la mesa les impedía estar mas cerca y estar en más contacto, sin mucha dificultad, Ed puso una de sus rodillas sobre la mesa, sin deshacer el beso obviamente, luego la otra, y término sentado de rodillas en ella, logrando menor distancia.

Con esto el inteligente Taisa cubrió las mejillas de Ed con sus manos, mientras el beso se volvía más pasional y desesperado.

Cuando la necesaria y estúpida respiración abundante se hizo necesaria, se separaron lentamente, haciendo leves roces de labios entre ellos.

A Ed ya se le había quitado todo lo tímido, le costó muy poco tomar confianza.

- Taisa.. Debería darme desafíos mas seguido.. -

------------

Continuará...

---------------

Misao: Hermoso TT Hermoso!

Ed y Roy: Rara... Rara !

Misao: Shhh ! Dejen Reviews ;O;. Escribiré horrible pero no bajen mi autoestima xDDD. Por cierto, gracias por los Reviews del cap anterior.. no esperaba tantos ;; (para mi 10 o más es mucho en un capítulo) xDU. Cuídense ! 0

Saludos a: Mi Twincita Sukye y Rika-Renne -


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist

Misao: -Después de mil años- xDD Hola x -Se quita las telarañas- Aquí va el 3er capitulo .. realmente no sé porq lo hise xD debí haber dejado el FIN -U bueno, ya q lo prometido sigue siendo deuda o-oUu Aqui va

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, solo esta historia. De no ser así estaría disfrutando los múltiples lujos y riquezas en algún lugar extravagante de Japón, pero lamentablemente no es así xD Así que me conformaré con este Fic.

Ed y Roy: o-oUu -Llamando a un manicomio-

Misao: Bah xD... Como sea .. otra cosa ò.o Si hay mas gente! Pero no queria interrumpir la escena con los.."extras" xD Ah.. y en este capitulo realmente no quize poner nada de Humor, no tenia ese tipo de inspiración xDD.. Bueno Leanlo - owo

"Pensamiento"

-Diálogo-

Mi Propuesta, Tú Desafío

Capítulo 3 .

--- Flash Back ----

Cuando la necesaria y estúpida respiración abundante se hizo necesaria, se separaron lentamente, haciendo leves roces de labios entre ellos.

A Ed ya se le había quitado todo lo tímido, le costó muy poco tomar confianza.

- Taisa.. Debería darme desafíos mas seguido.. -

--- FIN Flash Back ----

¿ Cómo explicarlo ? Muchas miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ellos viendo su extraña y algo perturbadora posición .. tanto física como social. Tras escuchar las últimas palabras del menor, sólo se limito a sonreir, y no hiso mas que sentarse correctamente e indicarle al muy exibicionista Ed, para hacer lo mismo, con algo de torpeza aceptó y se dedico a mirar la mesa, pero sin perder cierta picardía en sus ojos.

- Adios - Roy Sonrío y muy descaradamente se alejo del lugar, sin esperar ninguna reacción del pequeño chibi al cual había plantado ahí o.O bien esperanzado.

- Nani? o O - De repente vió la mesa con un papelito.. ¿Qué sera? ... - Oh.. La cuenta.. - Miro el papel con atención, No.. no era la cuenta. Sin embargo tenía algo escrito y lo leyó en un volumen no muy audible para los demás- ¿Te atreves a seguir cumpliendo los desafíos que te propongo? - Que baka era el Taisa.. sólo lo estaba provoncando, pero por ser Ed, lo iba a lograr muy fácilmente.

Día siguiente En El Cuartel General de Central -----------------------

- Nii San - Al le hablaba al viento, que acaso su Nii-san estaba drogrado que no le escuchaba? - Nii-San!

- Ahh...aahhh?...Ahhh!... Al! Qué haces aquí? -w- .- Le miró con una cara de "Si te he visto no me acuerdo" -

- T-T Nii-san! Te dije que no bebieras tanto que después tienes lagunas mentales òo

- Al.. no bebí nada ù u... Ni siquiera fuí capaz de tomarme un misero té porque Maes y Mustang interrumpieron mi tranquilidad.. - De pronto aparece Hughes ahí, con una cara de buenos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo muy formal-

- Querrás decir que te despertamos mientras dormías con los ojos abiertos - Miró de reojo a Ed con una sonrisa burlona

- No es cierto.. sólo.. meditaba algunas cosas...

-Como digas.. Edward-Kun xD.. Ah, por cierto... Al, necesito que me acompañes, últimamente Mustang me da mucho trabajo y necesito de alguien que me ayude con todo.. vas? - Miró al menor con un aire trabajador-

-Claro Hughes-San, voy ... - Y ambos desaparecieron tan rápido como.. nee, olvidenlo .. El punto es que Ed se quedó completamente solo, sentado en una de las sillas del salón central, aunque mucha gente pasaba por ahí, no le prestaba importancia, y no iba a darsela tampoco -

- Bien.. estoy solo.. y tranquilo.. y solo.. y sin trabajo.. y solo.. y.. Ahm.. bueno, la soledad aveces es buena.. - Intentando autoconvenserce de algo que en verdad no creía, de nuevo se fue del mundo y nubló sus pensamientos, Aunque en esas nubes grises en su mente, tenian un relleno owoU y no precisamente agua o gases, etc xD.. Si no que algo mas complejo e interesante.. infinitamente mas interesante...-

- Hagane No? - Frente a él, se encontraba el mismo Mutang de siempre, y eso le gustaba, ese aire intimidante, con precensia, que haría que a cualquiera se le paren los pelos (N/A: xD )

- Mh.. Taisa? - Levanto la vista y sonrio, ya no sentía esa timides.. no.. no más, si no que contaba con una gran seguridad- Se le ofrece algo "Mi" Taisa?

- De hecho, necesito alguno de tus informes mas recientes.. en todo sentido, puedes ir a mi oficina? - Sonrió algo satisfecho por la comodidad del Hagane

- Voy en camino Taisa.. de inmediato - Y con una gran seguridad, se levanto del asiento y caminó con mucha tranquilidad hacia la Oficina de Roy, con las manos en los respectivos bolsillos, dejando atrás al Taisa, quien aún no se movia de su incomoda postura frente a un asiento vacío-

- Wow.. esto avanza m as rápido de lo que pensé- Y sonriento de manera satisfactoria (N/A: Y un tanto pervertidamente xDD! - Roy: ò.o), caminó a paso seguro hacia su oficina, imaginando lo que podría pasar.

En la Oficina de Roy ----------------

- Me intriga tu actitud, Ed.. A que se debe? - Despues de entrar y ver a Ed sentado sobriamente en su silla, cerró la puerta tras el y la puso con seguro.. para evitar "accidentes"

- Realmente no sé.. es algo de confianza.. creo que la adopté muy luego - Le respondió hojeando unos aburridos papeles, y luego mirandolo desde la silla del escritorio con cierta malicia -

- Y que es lo que esperas.. eh?

- Qué es lo que puedes dar? - Se puso de pie frente al escritorio, mientras Mustang caminaba hacia él, Apoyando bruscamente una de sus manos contra el escritorio-

- No me preciones Ed.. De verdad no lo hagas - Acercó tanto su rostro al del Chibi que rosaban sus labios, Ed caía lentamente en la tentación, cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar, por ese tibio susurro que le entibiaba el cuerpo.. pero de pronto ese tibio ambiente se vió afectado y solo sintió el frío aire comun y corriente, así que habrío los ojos y vió a su Taisa a una distancia prudente (N/A: Si esq así le pueden llamar o-o)

- Ahh.. - Ed volviendo un poco a su inocencia lo miró con el rostro mas sonrojado, pero con un aire de ternura a la vez, Y Mustang obviamente no se iba a resistir a ese "paisaje" xD - Me pregunto.. que será lo que obtienes al provocar al gran Roy Mustang

- Más de lo que quisieras Ed.. Pero si tienes suerte me podré contolar - Sonrió muy abundantemente, con una mirada manipuladora, así que Ed salió de detrás del escritorio y se puso a uno de los lados de Mustang, al cuál el se giro para quedarle de frente.. (N/A: Sorry Ed.. No puedo decir Frente a Frente.. hay..mucha diferencia ;O;U - Ed: .. Me traumas )

- Sabes? No te creo - Mustang respondió a esto con una mueca - Sólo hablas.. y hablas.. y hablas.. donde están los hechos? Y los grandes desafíos? Dónde quedaron? Esta vez Roy era el que tenia una mirada... ¿Sincera? Así es.. sincera, donde puedes notar que hay afecto en ella, un afecto verdadero y no que se pueda ocultar tras los oscuros ojos. Y una sonrisa tan tierna.., peligrosamente con sus manos acaricio la cabeza de Ed, delinenado sus mechones rebeldes que se escapaban a los costados de su rostro-

- Desafíos?.. No necesito mas desafíos.. Todo lo que puedes darme.. sé que ya lo tengo, y si no fuera así, estoy seguro que no me costaría mucho obtenerlo, siempre en cuando provenga de tí, mi Querido Edward - Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el pequeño rostro del Ojidorado, del cual ya estaban tomando color sus tiernas mejillas -

- Taisa ... - Ed no pudó seguir hablando, Roy ya estaba demasiado adelantado en la escena porque sus labios ya estaban jugando sobre los de Ed, y aunque no pudo seguir diciendo lo que quería, no le importó.. Al diablo con las palabras. ¿De qué sirven? Un gesto valen mas que mil palabras.. y por Un beso de Roy, Hagane No se quedaría mudo si es que fuera necesario..-

Tocaban la puerta.. ¿Quién Demonios Era? .. Que importa, Nada.. Eso no basto para desconcentrar al muy apegado Roy de lo que estaba haciendo. Ed salió de nuevo de su timides y empezo a dar lametones sobre los labios de su Taisa. ¿Muy juguetón, Eh? Sí.. y así le gustaba al Mayor.

Aunque claro.. todo se pone serio, Fijaron sus labios, sin moverlos, sólo sintiendo el gusto de estar conectados con el otro, esa respiración chocante con la otra.. si que se sentía bien, pero quería más.. ambos querían más.. sabían que no iban a durar mucho así. Ed empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de Roy, buscando la abertura para poder meter a una húmeda intrusa dentro del otro, y así mismo le hiso El Ojinegro.. (N/A: . Seh, yo los veo negros xD.  
Tan sutiles ambos, tan ciudadosos, quien pensar que hace unos pocos días atrás se andaban hechando mierd tras las esplandas.. ( Ed: Que específica xD - N/A: Silencio ò.o Yo escribo como quiero xD). Aunque como dicen, Del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso. O quizás tras de ellos nunca hubo Odio. Imposible, Disfrutaban tanto del otro, que nisiquiera el aire podía interrumpirlos, Qué importaba la falta de Oxigeno si respiraban del calor del otro.

- Taisa...- Intentaba decir Ed, Murmurando algunas palabras, con el esfuerzo de pronunciarlas interrumpiendo el momento de su vida-

- Di..dime - Dijo, parando súbitamente el beso -

-Esto, no esta bien - Tomo un poco mas de espacio entre los dos, recuperando un poco la posición normal de sus alborotadas vestimentas- .. no lo está -

- A no? .. y se puede saber porqué esta mal? .. No creo que esté mal que dos personas que se quieren tengan este tipo de actitud- El taisa dejó las mejillas de Ed para miralo entre confundido y admirado-

Ed no hiso mas que sonreir con mucha picardía.. como si el tubiera la solución y el control de todo

- Ahí mismo.. esta el problema, bueno de hecho son dos problemas... El primero ¿Dos personas que se quieren?.. Yo no he dicho que te quiero.. al menos que yo lo recuerde - Roy cambio a una actitud seria y algo compleja, si era una broma quería que terminara ahí mismo -

- Cuál es el punto, Hagane No? - Alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta combincente, aunque no estaba tan nervioso, si no que tenia una cierta seguridad en el mismo -

- Que yo no te quiero.. Yo Te Amo Taisa.. Ai Shiteru, y eso no se compara al cariño que se pueden tener las personas -

Roy sonrió satisfactoriamente, y rodeando las delgada cintura del pequeño trenzado rubio con sus fuertes brazos, lo apegó un poco mas a él -

- Te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi grave error - Le susurró de una manera muy sensual, que haría estremecer a cualquiera con tan solo verlos en aquella situación -

- Lo imaginé - Ed lo abrazo por debajo de los brazos, entrelazando sus dedos por la espalda de Roy, y apegando su rostro contra el torso del mayor-

- Ahora.. puedes decirme cual es el segundo problema que no nos deja tranquilos? -

- No creo que tu oficina sea el mejor lugar para tener estos líos personales, no es adecuado- Soltó una risa incredula -

- No es cierto.. Hagane No. Lo que tu quieres es ir a un lugar mucho mas cómodo.

- Se nota mucho? - Desvió la mirada hacia arriba para poder ver al taisa con mas intensidad, y con unos ojitos como de gatito tierno que hacen que le di9as que "Sí" a todo lo que te pidan-

- De hecho no tanto, si no esque yo también quiero un lugar más cómodo- Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a hacerse presentes, y una voz femenina interrumpió al par -

- ¿Qué sucede allá adentro? Taisa! Abra la puerta! - Riza estaba afuera haciendo escándalo.

El Coronel resignado, Solto a Ed, el cual aún seguía aferrado a él (N/A: Igual q un gatitoo! -U)

- Ed.. tu mismo lo has dicho, No es el lugar.. ni tampoco el momento.. Lo siento -

Ed sin mirarlo se dirigió hacia la puerta y le saco el seguro, la abrió y lo único que vió fue a la Teniente, a punto de sacar su pistola-

- No será necesario teniente, solo hemos tenido una plática - Aseguró Mustang desde lejos, el cuál ya tenía bastantes cosas en que pensar como para preocuparse de una pistola de uno de sus subordinados.

Riza miró a Ed, que lo tenía mas cerca, el cual le sonrió para tranquilizarla un poco, dandole a saber que no había sucedido nada raro ni malo dentro.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Taisa - Riza Hiso una reverencia y se fué, dejando a Ed en la puerta, y a Roy En su escritorio, ambos internamente muy ansiandos de tener al Otro cerca -

- Ed.. yo .. -

- Ahora no Taisa.. "no es el momento... ni el lugar" - Repitió irónicamente, saliendo por completo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta suavemente-

- Lo sé Ed.. Lo sé- Sonriente, dijo esto cuando Ed ya estaba alejado del lugar, pero parecía tener una cara de ansiedad y de intrigación ..

Pasillos del Cuartel --------------

Ed caminaba a Paso pesado y con una mirada baja, con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos, cuando su mano izquierda notó un bultito suave en él. Un papel. Lo sacó del bolsillo para leerlo ingenuamente.-

- "Te espero en mi casa a las 9:00.. No faltes" - Arrugó el papel y levantando la vista con una gran sonrisa, obviamente feliz, continúo lo que iba diciendo - Que descarado eres... Taisa -

FIN

Misao: Ya.. terminé xDD Y no pondré Continuará ... lo q pasa en Casa de Roy se los dejo a su imaginacion - Y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía xD

Ed: Almenos ya terminaste ù.u

Roy: No te quejes.. ganamos dinero xDD

Misao: Shhh ! Dejen Reviews ;O;. Escribiré horrible pero no bajen mi autoestima xDDD. Por cierto, gracias por los Reviews del cap anterior.. no esperaba tantos OwO ..! gracias gracias los amo xDD

Saludos a: Mi Twincita Sukye y Rika-Renne y a Mi gran Prima Ignis xDD! Ohh me insentivaste a escribir de nuevo u.ù 


End file.
